videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Walking Dead: Time Wars
"In 2019... The Multiverse Changes!" - Tagline The Walking Dead: Time Wars is a newly announced and upcoming Installment in the Ubisoft-Pixar Crossover Universe, and the confirmed final installment within the Ubisoft-Pixar Extended Universe which began with the events shown in Terminator Genisys (Crossover Reboot). Taking place across both the regular Continuity of the Ubisoft-Pixar Revised Continuity which takes place in the year 2030 and the Telltale Walking Dead Series which takes place in 2014, this new game will show what happened in The Multiverse after the War Against the Villain Armada ended in both the Destruction of The Villain Armada and Foundation of the Hero Knight Breeding Program, in a Dystopian Future which depicts the United Dimensions Coalition now led purely by Humans trapped within a seemingly infinite and cataclysmic Conflict known as the Human-Hero Knight War in which the Hero Knights (who are Advanced Humans believing they are the only worthy Rulers of Earth) are completely annihilating Human Forces since The War of The Multiverse first began. After 12 years of cataclysmic Conflict and massive destruction, a young Hero Knight working for the Humans named Lucas Pearce is sent through a Reality Terrain Device with 1 Mission: Convince an 11-year-old Clementine Everett to avoid founding the HKBP in order to prevent the Hero Knight Species from ever being created and end the Multiverse Wars from the Past. However, there is also another attempting to stop Lucas and convince Clementine otherwise: Clementine's own son, Darth Kanaima! The game is set for release in 2019 on all Platforms. Cast * Dashiell Pledger-Levine as Lucas Pearce * Melissa Hutchison as Clementine Everett * Oliver Bell as Tyler Green (2014) * Nicholas Bode as Jackson Pearce * Toby Marshall as Kelton Ginther * Josh Kristofer as Vegard Tangen * Mara Junot as Christa * Owen Thomas as Omid * Scott Porter as Luke * Brian Somner as Peter Joseph Randall * Brian Bremer as Nick * Dorian Lockett as Alvin * Shay Moore as Rebecca * Kid Beyond as Carlos * Louisa Mackintosh as Sarah * Anna Hopkins as Nicole Pearce * Keanu Reeves as Tyler Green (2030) * Craig Fairbrass as Simon 'Ghost' Riley * Kevin McKidd as John 'Soap' MacTavish * Billy Murray as Jonathan Price * Jason Clarke as John Connor * Gavin Hammon as Kenny * Julia Farmer as Sarita * Erin Yvette as Bonnie * Wylie Herman as Matthew * Kif VandenHeavuel as Walter * Michael Madsen as William Carver * Oliver Bell as Darth Kanaima Series Continuity Main Article: Ubisoft-Pixar Extended Universe, Walking Dead Crossover Series Plot Prologue: The Battle of 2030 The game opens by showing various backgrounds such as Destroyed Cities, Forest Landscapes and other places on a destroyed and bleak Dimension known as Earth-135 as the Backstory Text is seen on-screen with protagonist Lucas Pearce (a young Hero Knight working for the United Dimensions Coalition in the Human-Hero Knight War narrating over it: "Since the year 2014, The Multiverse has seen a gigantic Diversion of events with various Factions trying to consolidate their own Power within it..." as the game shows the Symbols of The Hero Coalition and The Villain Armada as Lucas explains "In March 2014, the first Divergence came in the form of the Great Invasion of Earth-135, the beginning to a Global Conflict spanning dozens of Realities known as the War Against the Villain Armada. Initially, the mysterious Villain Armada managed to destroy all of the Coalition Global Defenses and kill our Heroes off in the first few months... But then we fought back, and our Multiversal Combat Recon Force under the leadership of a famous Hero Knight named Clementine Everett managed to push the invaders back from Earth-616, 267 and Earth-135... The Dimension where I was born." as a baby is heard crying in the background, showing a young infant (Lucas) in a Picture alongside Tyler Green and Nicole Pearce holding him, as Lucas continues by saying "But Clementine betrayed us after the War ended... She began the Hero Knight Breeding Program alongside dozens of other Young Hero Knights, and they bred a massive Army to annihilate the Human Race from the Multiverse. They saw themselves as the only worthy Rulers of The Multiverse, and thought that Mankind was only a Species which promoted violence, hatred and Conflict, and then in 2019... Their Invasion began." as the game shows several News Reports of Dimensions being attacked by a massive Fleet of Hero Knights, which come through Portals into the Skies of several Realities, firing Ion Cannons and Missiles into Skyscrapers which are all destroyed with some collapsing into the Streets and killing thousands of terrified Civilians as Hero Knight Troops teleport into the Cities shown in the News and massacre Citizens of the United Nations Multiverse Forces, and then the Reports show Hero Knight Attacks becoming more extreme with each Dimension they invade: Rounding up Human Prisoners, destroying Cities on a much larger scale and leaving absolutely nothing standing, Hero Knight Forces annihilating the massive but weak-in-comparison UDC Military using Walker Tanks, VTOL Warships and Advanced Soldiers. After the Reports are finished and shut off, the Backstory shows Clementine Everett (former Protagonist of the Armada Era Crossovers) standing on a Podium in front of a gigantic crowd of Hero Knight Citizens and Troops during a speech (broadcasted in 2020, a year into the Invasion): "For an entire year now, our Empire has embarked on a righteous and ideological Conquest. The betrayal of the United Dimensions Coalition after the Destruction of The Villain Armada will not be forgiven! While the Humans bicker, murder and maim each other over Resources, Politics and petty Warfare... Our Hero Knight Species is strong and unified! Unlike the Human Race, our people do not feel hate for one another, we do not kill over Politics or Conflicts and do not have differing Ideologies... Instead, we unify against the common Enemy that is the Core Realities of The Multiverse! Our ideology is stronger and does not cling to pathetic Governments; we are not bound by Laws or rules of Society, we carve our own paths in our lives! We do not need a Government to control us and tell us what to do from the day we are born..! We are strong, we are Hero Knights... And we will conquer this Multiverse!!" as the thousands of Hero Knights in front of Clementine cheer and clap at their Empress' speech, and then the game switches to the year 2022 (3 years into The War of The Multiverse) as a 19-year-old James Fairbanks is seen delivering another speech to the Human-led Coalition Multiverse Council: "This is Emperor James Fairbanks of the Hero Knight Empire: For 3 years, Mankind has valiantly held the line against our Imperial Military. I commend you all, Soldiers of the UDC and your Forces in attempting to hold back my Armies... However, I do not wish to continue this War any longer. Billions have died on both sides, and if your Human Politicians actually care about you or your Families... Then tell your Government to surrender immediately, or face immediate annihilation!" as the game shows various points of view during several Battles in Human-Hero Knight War: A Civilian running through a Destroyed City alongside various others, filming a massive Battle with a Camera showing a Hero Knight Destroyer firing into the Streets and annihilating several UDC Soldiers as bullets and Missiles fly and explode all around, a Helmet Camera from a Soldier charging through explosions and crashing Helicopters as a Soldier says "C'mon, let's move! Go, go, go-!" but then as he and his Squad take cover, they begin firing at dozens of charging Hero Knight Forces with Laser Rifles as a massive HKEM Transport Vessel grabs several Civilians and kidnaps them as the Humans start moving up with Walker Tanks and VTOL Warships, only to be shot down by HK-Hover Tanks and a VTOL Mothership as the Soldier sees his Squad being gunned down and starts shooting back, killing several Hero Knight Soldiers before being shot himself as the game turns to black and shows the massive text which says: 2030. After the Opening Cutscene, the game shows protagonist Lucas Pearce as he is seen going through several Intel Files on a Computer, looking at a File which shows a massive Hero Knight Base in the Illinois Mountains as Tyler Green (Lucas' father, played by Keanu Reeves in the Future Era of the game) walks into the Room and announces "Lucas, the MCRF is ready for the Attack. Our Forces are getting absolutely decimated out there, and we need you with the Air Force." and then Lucas asks "Is Laura gonna be my Pilot, then?" as Tyler looks at his son and chuckles, patting him on the back and answering "Yeah. Don't worry, your girlfriend'll be there." and then his remark causes Lucas to blush slightly, and the boy says "She's not my girlfriend, Dad! Laura's... Just a friend." as Tyler responds "Really? Nah, I've seen the way you look at her; Same way that I felt about your Mom before you came along-" as Lucas cuts him off and says "Whoa, don't say anything else! I already know what you're gonna say next..." so Tyler laughs and tells Lucas "Well, get to the Airfield in about 30 minutes. I'll get Laura and tell her about the Battle of Chicago!" as he exits the Room, and Lucas brings up a News Report which says 'Battle of Chicago Underway - Coalition Attacks Imperial Base'. Lucas then sighs and turns off the Computer, and the game switches to '30 Minutes Later' to show Lucas walking through a Hallway inside the Coalition Airbase alongside Laura Kinney/X-23 (the 2017 'Logan' X-23 played by Dafne Keen) as he asks "Laura, you requested to join me in the Air Assault?" and X-23 responds "The Air Raid is more important, Lucas... You aren't allowed to know the details, though!" as Lucas asks her "More important than destroying a Hero Knight Base? Laura, I don't know why you're asking me to Airstrike the Imperial Air Force!" as Laura sighs and reluctantly tells him "Because the Base is a camouflage! Inside the Base Core, the Hero Knights have hidden their extremely Classified Weapon: One that could annihilate the Human Race once and for all! We take that Base tonight, or there is no Tomorrow!" as Lucas asks "What is it? This... 'Weapon'?" and then Laura sighs and says "I can't tell you right now, but... It's really complicated." as she looks him in the eyes and says "So, um... What do you plan to do once this War is over?" as Lucas thinks for a second, but then shrugs and says "A cold drink at a Bar would be good!" as Laura just laughs at his joke and says "It'll be on me, then." and then Lucas laughs also and says "Nah, I'll be a gentleman; I'll be buying drinks tonight." as Laura stops laughing, but then walks forward to Lucas and kisses him on the lips, before wrapping her arms around his waist and holding the kiss in a deep breath from Lucas, and then Laura separates from the kiss as Lucas' face goes completely crimson and then Laura whispers "And if you kill more Imperials than me... You'll get more than a few drinks tonight." as Lucas hugs Laura in response to her intimacy. The game then switches to '30 Minutes Later' and shows the Battle of Chicago underway as the Multiversal Combat Recon Force is seen charging towards a massive Hero Knight Base using both Infantry and Tanks (which are mostly decimated by Imperial Laser Railguns, but manage to get some good shots off) while the UDC Air Force flies above them in XRE-15 Multiverse Fighters, shooting down a few ARC-1705 Imperial Fighters along the way and causing them to crash to the ground as Laura is seen piloting an XRF-20 Falconer Ship with Lucas as her Gunner whilst the latter narrates "I didn't know why Laura wasn't telling me about the Battle of Chicago; But we had our Orders, 'this Mission will change the course of the whole War', they said... First we had to provide Support for our Fighters in a massive Air Battle on Imperial Air... Then, we had to take out a dozen AA-Trucks guarding the Fortress." as Laura asks him "What's wrong, Lucas? You look real pale! Airsickness?" as Lucas jokingly says "You shoulda brought a bucket, Laura! I feel like I'm gonna fucking vomit!" and then Laura tells him "If you're gonna puke anywhere, aim at the Hero Knights!" as she starts chuckling slightly and Lucas gives her the middle finger. However, the two are interrupted when around 20 Hero Knight Fighters start flying towards the Human Attack Fighters, so then Laura says "Red Squadron, don't let these dogs scare you! Go in and kill all the ones you can!!" as the Red Squadron are heard all saying "Red One, standing by!", "Red Two standing by!", "Red Three standing by!", "Red Four and Red Five are standing by!" as they all separate from their flight pattern and start firing at all the Hero Knight Fighters, causing explosions and falling Fighters from both sides as Lucas manages to shoot down several Enemy Fighters due to his skill at being a Gunner and also Laura's skill as a Pilot keeping the Fighters in sight as the two start dodging Fighter Lasers and Lucas retaliates by firing Ion Missiles at 3 more Fighters and shooting them all down as Laura shouts "Focus fire on the AA-Trucks!" as Lucas turns the Fighter Gunners and sees several AA-Trucks in a line firing Laser Shots at the Human Ships, blowing up one of the massive UDC Carriers in an explosive wreck which then hits the Chicago Ruins as Lucas shoots Ion Missiles into the AA-Trucks as Laura flies above them accurately as the Trucks all explode during the Airstrike as the MCRF charges forward with their Tank-Infantry Divisions while a couple UDC Carrier Ships deploy several Bomber Ships to airstrike the Base Armor, with some Carriers being hit by HKE Lasers. However as the MCRF charges through the Base Wall as the UDC Air Force causes the Wall to explode as the Tanks start driving through and start firing at the Base, gunning down Hero Knight Troopers with their Miniguns as Laura (still flying the XRF-20 Falconer) sees a massive HK-AAT MECH (similar to a First Order AT-AT from Star Wars: The Force Awakens, looking jet black and not having the huge Head Cannon the Original AT-AT had and instead having a huge serious of Railguns and Cannons) and she instructs Lucas "Fire at the HKs legs!!" as Lucas fires the Laser Mingun on the XRF-20 Falconer and hits the HK-AATs Ventral Legs, bringing the huge MECH down as Laura lands the Falconer down in front of the Hill which the Hero Knight Base is located on, with her taking out her Adamantium Claws and saying "Lucas, get to the Base Hangar! They're ready to use the Weapon!!" as they run forward alongside dozens of MCRF Pathfinders (Elite Soldiers serving with the United Dimensions Coalition), most of whom get hit by Laser Blasts coming from the Base's Heavy Cannons which Lucas promptly destroys by firing a Smart Rocket at one, blowing it up and discarding the Missile Launcher before taking out an XM-LAR Assault Rifle and starts gunning down several Hero Knight Shocktroopers in front of him and Laura (the latter stabbing and slicing open HK Imperials with her Claws, flipping into 2 of them and stabbing them with her 2 Foot Claws) as she throws them to the ground with her legs, before throwing Lucas an Ammo Magazine which he loads into his XM-LAR and uses the M203 attached to the XM-LAR to fire at a MG Tower, which then explodes. Inside the Base, a Young Boy walks through the Hangar wearing a black cloak and clothing, and as Hero Knight Troops salute him he informs them "Prepare the Reality Terrain Device, activate Emergency Protocol 5-71!" as a Shocktrooper tells him "Lord Kanaima, you do realise what's at stake if you undertake this Mission-" as the Boy (revealed as Darth Kanaima, a 12-year-old boy who is actually Clementine's adopted son) tells the Shocktrooper "I'm aware of the risk, Trooper. I must do this so our Mission to destroy Mankind is complete!" as he walks towards the Reality Terrain Device (a massive Time Machine which can also traverse any Dimension at any point in time to change History) and then outside the Base, Laura sees the Hangar glowing in a massive Blue Aura as she tells Lucas "They're using the Weapon! We've gotta get to the Hangar!" as she charges forward and then Lucas guns down a couple more Shocktroopers with his XM-LAR as he yells "Laura, wait! Laura!!" and then he fits an ACOG Scope to his XM-LAR to improve Accuracy and charges the Base with Laura, who cuts into the Base Doors with her Claws before kicking it in and charging at several Shocktroopers who fire their Assault Rifles at her, only for Laura to take all the Bullets into her legs, arms, chest and stomach before healing almost instantly as she starts cutting down the Hero Knight Troops in a massive display of blood, gore and intestines as Lucas turns around and shoots all the Shocktroopers Laura missed, gunning them down as Laura runs into the Hangar and sees Darth Kanaima entering the Reality Terrain Device, enveloped in its Multiverse Energy as she jumps towards him screaming in rage, but then Kanaima smiles and mockingly says "Too late... Wolverine!" as he Teleports away and the RTD Energy dissipates and causes a small Energy Explosion as Lucas and Laura both stand in front of the RTD, and then Tyler is seen entering alongside Nicole Pearce as the two look in shock seeing that the Hero Knight Empire has a Time Displacement Device. The game then switches to a few minutes later as the UDC has captured the Hero Knight Fortress and started to set up an Armory and Medical Bay inside the Main Hall of the Base, while Nicole is seen setting Coordinates on the Reality Terrain Device and saying "I'll need 15 minutes to ready the Machine, Tyler. I'm running Coordinates and should have 'em for you momentarily!" as Tyler looks at the RTD Computer and asks "Virginia, 2014..?" as Nicole nods in response and says "Virginia, March 3rd... 2014." and then Tyler looks at the Human Soldiers inside the Complex and explains to them: "Clementine knew her Forces would lose Chicago, so she tried to rig the game; she's sent Darth Kanaima back to a time before even the War Against the Villain Armada." as Commander Perry (a character from the Terminator Series) asks "Well, who's the Target?" and then Tyler turns to Perry and answers "The Leader of the Hero Knights herself: Clementine Everett! If Kanaima finds her in her own Dimension before The Villain Armada reveals itself to The Multiverse, he will convince her to start the Hero Knight Breeding Program much earlier than originally, and if the HKBP gains strength before the Great Invasion of Earth-135..." and then Nicole shockedly says "This New Timeline will be one where the Armada never gained leverage and was destroyed before their Invasion! And then if Kanaima goes far enough, he'll get Clementine to annihilate The Hero Coalition and then in 2030, there won't be a UDC to challenge the Empire! With this one act... Clementine and her son will win!" as Perry suggests "We can use the Technology ourselves, send on of our own back!" and Nicole objects, stating "We don't even know if that'll work!" however all the UDC Soldiers (ranging from young children to teenagers) start volunteering: "I'll go, Sir!", "I'll go!", "Let me volunteer!" as a voice that stands out to Tyler and Nicole is heard saying "We'll volunteer!" as Lucas and Laura walk into the Room and then the former says "Laura and I will go back." and then Nicole asks "Why should we send you two? Over all of them?" and Lucas says to his Mother "You know why: Everything you told us about her, we know her... Mom, we can end this War once and for all if we get to Clementine first!" as Laura tells Tyler "If everything you told us about her from 2014 is true, then we know her the best in this Room! She's more inclined to believe us than an older version of either of you!" as Tyler and Nicole (along with everyone else in the Room) look at the two, thinking of their decision.